


Ap-Pie-tite

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [72]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heinz is not a supportive father :c, POV Second Person, asdfmovie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "I baked you a pie!"





	Ap-Pie-tite

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third drabble I've uploaded today and I regret nothing.

"I baked you a pie, sir!" you announce, carrying the fruits of your last several hours' labour in your palm. Not a literal fruit, although you think it has some of that in there. Metaphor fruit.

Really, your pie has everything. You hope he likes it.

Your father sighs, resting his head on his outstretched fingers. "Oh boy, what flavour."

If your grin could falter, it would. But never mind that! You have _pie_ to share.

Setting it down on the table, you retrieve the knife you'd stuck to your side with a magnet, cutting him a slice. " _Pie_ flavour."

**Author's Note:**

> This plotbun's tugged at my thinkpan for a while now but I didn't write it until today. I couldn't _not_ , with it being Pi Day ~~at least if you use American date notation *grumbles*~~.
> 
> Thanks to ringwinning for pointing out that this prompt sounded like a Norm thing, and [asdfmovie2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKB4h9gvmm0) for the original. And the lovely Raeror for the title *blows kisses*


End file.
